thenewgroupfandomcom-20200215-history
My Only One(S1 E4)
Note: All of the glee kids are in glee already, now. :D Olivia: 'Honestly, Jordan, you're a jerk, who is too scared to admit they're not worth ANYTHING! '''Jordan: '*taken back* Honestly, you're just a jerk, who thinks they're the big thing but really, they suck and they only place they'll ever be is a strip club. *yells* 'Olivia: '*feels hurt* Oh, okay.. *walks out* 'Brian: '*glares at Jordan, chases Olivia* Olivia..?! '''Marissa: '''Wo-ow-ow! *looks at Jordan with a smirk* '''Brian: ''I hate Jordan, so much. But.. *in monologe, he looks at her body* But, she's smokin'.. Of course, there is Olivia. She's hot, but, I can't get Jordan out of my mind. Maybe it's because she's my.. Nemesis..?'' Jordan: ''Why does this dork keep looking at me? It's creeping me out. Stop looking at me, geek!'' '-'''Fade to Olivia crying in her car- '''Olivia:' I don't know why.. *sob* Everyone.. *sob* Hates me.. *sob* Brian: *sees her and gets in the car* Olivia.. Olivia: '*still sobbing* Please get out.. '''Brian: '''No, *moves her hair out of her eyes* I'm your boyfriend, Olivia. I'm supposed to help you. '''Olivia: *'cries* You werent interested in helping me, y'know, when.. *sobs* '''-'''Fade to Yasmin, alone in her room- '''Yasmin: ''I wish I wasn't sick, then I could.. Then I could.. I could live! Not be bundled up in this hell-hole. Ugh. *Groan*'' -Knock on door- Quart: '*peeks head in* Yas.? '''Yasmin: '*sniffles* Yeah, dad? 'Quart: '''Oh, honey. *comforts* I'm sorry, you're sick. Anyway, though. Your dad and I are going to be gone for.. The night. I'm sorry. '''Yasmin: '*groans, rolls eyes* Oh, yeah, just great.. -Fade, auditorium- 'Olivia: ' Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world You think you're so small Like you're itty bitty. Just one match in the lights of the city Walking by strangers on the side of the street Like a quarter in a cup'll get 'em up on their feet, like You think you're never gonna make your mark Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart, like Out of sight, out of mind, like, like It's just a waste of time, Like, like, like Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah Hey yeah yeah If we give a little love Maybe we can change the world I said Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah Hey yeah yeah Sing it if you're with me All you boys and all you girls Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah If we give a little love maybe we can change the world (change the world) Wish in a well shooting star in the sky We can do anything if we try Can't resurrect Ghandi, resurrect king But if we put our heads together We can do anything like You don't have to be a billionaire You don't have to have much to show how much you care Like give a wink, give a kiss Like give a little happiness Like like like Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah Hey yeah yeah If we give a little love Maybe we can change the world (change the world) I said Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah Hey yeah yeah Sing it if you're with me All you boys and all you girls Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah If we give a little love maybe we can change the world (yeah) Don't let em bring you down now, down now Don't let em bring you down now, down now Ain't got nothing but love now, love now Ain't got nothing but love now, love now Don't let em bring you down now, down now Don't let em bring you down now, down now Ain't got nothing but love now, love now Ain't got nothing but love now, love now Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah Hey yeah yeah If we give a little love Maybe we can change the world (change the world) I said Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah Hey yeah yeah Sing it if you're with me All you boys and all you girls Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah If we give a little love maybe we can change the world Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah If we give a little love maybe we can change the world Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah -Fade, auditorium- '''Yasmin: Skies are crying, I am watching Catching tear drops in my hands Only silence as it's ending Like we never had a chance Do you have to make me feel like There's nothing left of me? Chorus: You can take everything I have You can break everything I am Like I'm made of glass Like I'm made of paper Go on and try to tear me down I will be rising from the ground Like a skyscraper Like a skyscraper 2: As the smoke clears, I awaken And untangle you from me Would it make you feel better To watch me while I bleed? All my windows still are broken But I'm standing on my feet Chorus: You can take everything I have You can break everything I am Like I'm made of glass Like I'm made of paper Go on and try to tear me down I will be rising from the ground Like a skyscraper Like a skyscraper Bridge: Go run, run, run I'm gonna stay right here, Watch you disappear Yeah, oh Go run, run, run Yeah, it's a long way down But I am closer to the clouds up here Chorus: You can take everything I have You can break everything I am Like I'm made of glass Like I'm made of paper Oh Oh Go on and try to tear me down I will be rising from the ground Like a skyscraper Like a skyscraper (Like a skyscraper) Like a skyscraper Like a skyscraper -Fade, Glee Club- Yasmin: Give me a second I, I need to get my story straight My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State Brian: ' *to Olivia* My lover she’s waiting for me just across the bar My seat’s been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and I know I gave it to you months ago '''Marissa: ' I know you’re trying to forget But between the drinks and subtle things The holes in my apologies, you know 'Olivia: '*to Brian* I’m trying hard to take it back So if by the time the bar closes *twirls around Brian* 'Jordan: ' And you feel like falling down I’ll carry you home 'Brian and Jordan: ' Tonight We are young So let’s set the world on fire We can burn brighter than the sun Tonight We are young So let’s set the world on fire We can burn brighter than the sun 'Yasmin: ' Now I know that I’m not All that you got I guess that I, I just thought Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart But our friends are back So let’s raise a toast ‘Cause I found someone to carry me ho-o-ome '''Carl: Tonight We are young So let’s set the world on fire We can burn brighter than the sun Tonight We are young So let’s set the world on fire We can burn brighter than the sun Jennette: ''' Carry me home tonight (Nananananana) Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana) Carry me home tonight (Nananananana) Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana) '''Jennette and Carl: The moon is on my side I have no reason to run So will someone come and carry me home tonight The angels never arrived But I can hear the choir So will someone come and carry me home Brian and Jordan: Tonight We are young So let’s set the world on fire We can burn brighter than the sun Tonight We are young So let’s set the world on fire We can burn brighter than the sun (softer) So if by the time the bar closes And you feel like falling down I’ll carry you home tonight Jennette: I have feelings, for.. Carl. Carl Hugh. Carl Hugh and Jennette Breyers. Huh.. -Auditorium- Carl and Jennette: Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck Some nights, I call it a draw Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh What do I stand for? What do I stand for? Most nights, I don't know anymore... Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for? Why don't we break the rules already? I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am Oh, who am I? mmm... mmm... Well, Some nights, I wish that this all would end Cause I could use some friends for a change And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again Some nights, I always win, I always win... But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh What do I stand for? What do I stand for? Most nights, I don't know... (come on) So this is it? I sold my soul for this? Washed my hands of that for this? I miss my mom and dad for this? No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on Oh, come on. Oh, come on, OH COME ON! Well, this is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands This one is not for the folks at home; Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love" When I look into my nephew's eyes... Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from... Some terrible lies...ahhh... Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me I called you up, but we'd both agree It's for the best you didn't listen It's for the best we get our distance... oh... It's for the best you didn't listen It's for the best we get our distance... oh...